Life, Love and Death
by Rishi kun
Summary: Sorry I don’t like Kikyo so if I do or say anything bad about her please forgive me Kagome once again sees Inuyasha go off to Kikyo but this time Kikyo is badly injured and takes her back to group for treatment. He insist that Kikyo join them, but Kagome
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have a Naruto fic to finish of but I had an idea for and Inuyasha fic so I just had to write it. But I'll continue both, but I reckon they'll be long… anyway enjoy the story. **

Kagome sat up as she heard a slight noise close by. She wasn't able to sleep that night and kept thinking about homework and how on earth she was going to hand it in on time. She turned her head scanning the familiar faces of her friends sleeping soundly around her, but there was one face she didn't see and it was Inuyasha's. She searched for him worried that something bad had happened but she was sure he could handle himself. She slowly got out of her sleeping bag, and carefully moved shippo inside so he wouldn't be cold.

She checked to make sure Sango, Kirara and Miroku where comfortable and that they weren't cold. They where exhausted from the earlier battle and had fallen asleep straight of. Kagome sigh. She always worried about school but when it came to them she would rather stay here with them, where she could be with Inuyasha. But she knew Inuyasha wasn't in love with her and that always put her down. Kagome looked up and noticed something white flying through the darkly lit sky. And immediately knew who they belonged to. She hung her head knowing where he was and who he was with. "Kagome... You had to fall in love with someone who won't return your feelings didn't you" she said scolding herself. She was use to it by now but every time he left a little bit of her disappeared and she noticed that she wasn't smiling as much. Sango and Miroku also noticed and tried to cheer her up but to no avail it had no effect. But she did try her best to smile and laugh so she wouldn't worry them but inside she knew she was breaking down. She snapped her head up hearing familiar footsteps coming from the forest that surrounded them. And knew who they belonged to, "Inuyasha?" and sure enough a red and white image appeared out of the trees, but this time he had brought someone with him. "Kikyo?"

Kagome sat next to a sleeping figure that could have been her twin. Her face was peaceful and serine. Now she knew why he preferred Kikyo over her. She was beautiful and talented, she had great spiritual power, she was graceful, calm and was great with the bow and arrow, compared to her she was nothing. But she knew she had something Kikyo could never have, life. Kagome sighed quietly. 'If Inuyasha preferred dead girls then what if…" Kagome shook her head violently, 'stupid what are you thinking! If he can't love you for you then you should get over him!' she told herself. It was easier said then done. She was snapped back to reality when Sango asked a question. "So explain again why Kikyo is here?" Sango asked confused. Inuyasha grunted "As I said she had gotten attack by one of Naraku's puppet and I saved her is there anything else you want to know!" Inuyasha asked sarcastically. Sango shook her head obviously not empress on his attitude and lack of information. "Did you know why Naraku targeted Lady Kikyo?" Miroku asked feeling uncomfortable, Kagome seemed out if, but she always was when near Kikyo and Sango was upset with the rude awakening. "Hey guys" Inuyasha asked as he looked at the floor. Everyone looked at him unexpectedly. "Can I ask a favor?" Inuyasha asked looking up at them with sad eyes. Kagome smiled "of course Inuyasha, what is it?" she asked and immediately regretted it. "Can Kikyo stay with us for a while?"

**Sorry for the short chap but I wasn't sure how to start it, I hope you liked it.**

**PLEASE review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy **

Kagome packed up her huge yellow bag that was heavier then before. She had brought extra, since she had a new group member, she wasn't at all happy about. "Hurry up Kagome!" Inuyasha Yelled. Sango gave her a sympathetic look, Shippo started arguing with Inuyasha, Miroku Sighed and Kikyo still had her blank expression. It had been a week since Kikyo had joined them. And since then Inuyasha had started becoming a jerk to her.

**(FLASH BACK)**

"**What?!" the group practically yelled in unison. "I know it's a bit weird… but we can't let her travel by herself now that Naraku is after her" Inuyasha said pleadingly. It wasn't like Inuyasha to beg for something. Kagome sighed. " I guess we have to bring her" She said as she got up and started to pack up her sleeping bag, since it was already morning there was not point of her going back to sleep. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Inuyasha looked at her shocked. Sango quickly got up and followed her friend who was now cleaning their camp site. "Kagome are you sure about this?" She whispered. Kagome looked at her confused "and why shouldn't I be?" she asked trying to suppress her sadness. Sango looked back at Inuyasha who was watching over Kikyo and then back at her friend. It broke her heart seeing Kagome act that way. Kagome was a dear friend to Sango, a sister to Miroku and a mother to Shippo and it hurt them all when they saw Kagome pretend not to care, and how she would try to smile even when they knew she could break down at any moment. "But wouldn't it be better to say no? I mean I know you love him and wouldn't it be difficult if she was here?" Sango protested. Kagome looked at her and smiled. "Its true I do love Inuyasha…" she said with a tint of red across her check but quickly faded "but he doesn't love me" she said sadly. Sango winched at the expression on her face. "Kagome you know we're here for you?" She said as she placed a hand on her shoulder. Kagome smiled a genuine smile that Sango hadn't seen in a while. "Thank you" **

**(END OF FLASH BACK)**

Kagome held onto Sango's waist and sighed. The soft wind blew through her hair making them dance against the wind and the sun shone on them making it a bit hot. She was now riding with Sango because Inuyasha insisted that he carried Kikyo and Miroku was flying with his shape shifting friend. It wasn't that she didn't like flying in the sky with Kirara and Sango, it was just she missed Inuyasha's warmth. She had become a bit distance to him since Kikyo came but still she held no anger. Kikyo had caused all her misery but still Kagome didn't hate her. What was wrong with her? "Kagome we're going down, Kikyo just sensed a jewel shard" Sango said as Kirara descended. That was funny she swore she couldn't sense anything…

When Kirara landed Kikyo pointed to the direction where she felt the jewel shard. "Its faint but I'm sure its there" she said as she hopped back onto Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome. "Can you feel it?" he asked. Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha frowned. "I don't think you should come" Inuyasha said looking away. Sango and Kagome looked at him surprised. "But why?" Kagome practically whispered as if she was scared of his response. "It's too dangerous, if we need someone to see the jewel Kikyo will be here" He said still not looking at her. Kagome held in her tears. He was trying to get rid of her. She wasn't even good enough as a jewel detector now that he had his Kikyo back. Anger swelled into her. It was the first time in a while she felt anger towards some one but it wasn't towards Kikyo. "And why should I go?" she asked in a dangerous tone. Her eyes where hidden by her bangs and her body shook violently. Inuyasha looked at her angrily. "I told you! it's too dangerous!" he yelled back. "Is that the only excuse you can find to get rid of me!?" she yelled back, tears welling in her chocolate eyes. "What are you talking about?!" he yelled back not noticing the pain in her eyes. "We've been through more dangerous situation then I can count why is it any different now! Is it because, this time I'm not needed?! Is it because I'm not good enough?! And now that you have the better one I'm not of any use any more?!" she yelled angrily. "Kagome…" Inuaysha looked sadly up at her.

"Don't Kagome me! I've had it up to here with you!!" Kagome said bring here hand above her head to show what she meant. "Sango is it ok if I take Kirara with me?" Sango looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" "Since Inuyasha wants me gone" She shot Inuyasha a glare with so much hatred that it made him shiver. "Sorry Sango, but is it ok if you ride with Miroku just till Kirara gets me to the well?" Kagome asked kindly as if she had never screamed at someone. "Umm… ok, but you'll come back right?" Sango asked worried that she may never return. Kagome knew this and smiled "of course I will, I'll come visit you guys." Sango nodded and moved towards Miroku. "Kagome can I come? Just up to the well please" Shippo pleaded. Kagome nodded and left with out another word.

"Damn! Inuyasha why are you always so mean to her!!" Sango yelled furiously. "She's right Inuaysha, why have you been cruel to her lately?" Miroku asked shaking his head. Inuyasha stared at him dumbfounded. "What are you talking about? I haven't been cruel to her!" he said angrily. "Yes you have! You've been ignoring completely and now you just told her not to come!" Sango shot back. Inuyasha winched as he remembered Kagome's hurt voice. "I didn't mean too…" he said looking away. "Sango I think the reason why Inuyasha was being like that was because he was nervous about having the both girls around him." Miroku suggested. "well its his fault in the first place" Sango said folding her arms "will you three stop with this nonsense and continue searching for the jewel shard… that girl is gone, there isn't anything we can do" Kikyo said, pointing towards where she sensed the jewel. Sango shot a glare at her but Kikyo ignored it. Inuyasha took this as a leave and jumped off. "She make's it sound like Lady Kagome Is dead" Miroku said annoyed. Sango nodded in agreement. "But I guess we should go… we'll talk to Lady Kagome about this when we get back" Miroku said sighing.

"Why that guy has nerves!!" Kagome yelled. Shippo glanced beneath them at how high they where. "Kagome? Do you like Inuyasha?" Shippo asked innocently. Kagome looked at him warmly. "I did but I don't think I have the strength to anymore…" Kagome sighed. Shippo's eyes watered, implying that he was on the verge of tears. Kagome looked at him surprised. "What's wrong?" she asked as she cradled him in her arms, worried he might cry. "Will you leave and never come back?" Shippo sniffed. Kagome was taken aback at what the little kitsune had just asked. Kagome smiled. "No of course not" she said trying to be cheerful. "I wouldn't leave you guys because of a little fight, I'll always come back" Kagome smiled. Shippo hugged her and buried his face into her shoulder. "I don't want to lose another mother" Kagome was now totally shocked. She didn't know Shippo thought of her like that. Kagome wrapped her arms around his small figure "you won't lose another mother" she said softly. She knew what it felt like to lose a parent or someone they really care for, they all did and that's why they all connected in a way.

Kirara landed onto the ground softly and walked towards the well. Kagome hopped of her back and gave a soft rub behind Kirara's ears. "Thanks" she said smiling. She was surprised that after her ordeal with Inuyasha she was still able to smile. Shippo hopped onto Kirara's head. "You'll come back later yeah?" Shippo asked. Kagome nodded and headed towards the well. "I'll see you later; I'm counting on you two to take care of Sango and Miroku ok?" both, Shippo and Kirara nodded. Kagome turned around and jumped in. but instead of a shinning blue light appearing she hit rock bottom. Shippo heard a loud 'thump' coming through the well. "Kirara is that suppose to happen?" Shippo asked. He jumped of and landed at the edge of the well. Both of them looked down only to see Kagome at the bottom. "Are you ok?!" Shippo yelled down the well. "Yeah I'm fine but it seems the well won't let me go home" Kagome said rubbing her soar rear.

Kagome climbed back up the well and sat on the soft grass. She glanced at the sky. Just great! She was having the worst day ever, make that the worst week ever. She sighed and stood up. "I reckon we should go Keade's and ask her about it." She said looking at the well, annoyed. Shippo and Kirara agreed. But before she could take a step forward something came through the ground, grabbed her and materialized into thin Air. Shippo stared at the place where Kagome once stood in shock, before he realized she was gone. "This is bad Kirara! We have to go tell Inuyasha that Kagome was kidnapped!!" Shippo said starting to panic. Kirara nodded and flew as fast as she could towards the last place she saw her master.

Kagome struggled, trying to get out of his gasp. He was riding something that looked like carpet through the Air. She couldn't believe it! She gets kidnapped by a weird ass guy who come out of nowhere disappears the same way he came and fly's a magic carpet. What was the world coming to? "Stop moving priestess!" he ordered. "Who are you and what do you want with me?!" she demanded. "I don't want anything with but my master does, he wants to get rid of your pain and make you new women" he said grinning. Kagome looked at him in horror "what the heck are you talking about?!" He sighed. "you will find out soon, but for now I think I prefer you quiet" he said before hitting her on the back of her neck hitting a nerve that made her fall asleep. "Help Inu…yasha" was her last words before things went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks guys for your great review its much appreciated **

**Inuyasha doesn't belong to me but the plot does and I'm going to add a few new characters so please enjoy.**

"What a bunch of weaklings" Inuyasha sighed as he put his sword back into the sheath. He walked towards Kikyo who had just finished of a monster. "Did you get the shard?" Inuyasha asked as he looked around. "There was none" Kikyo said calmly, lowering her bow and arrow. "What?!" Inuyasha asked shocked. Miroku and Sango joined into the conversation hearing what she had to say. "This shard is a fake" she sad as she stared at it. It did look exactly like a Shikon shard but it was pure black. "How can that be? You felt it though didn't you?" Inuyasha asked. Sango snorted "we should of followed Kagome at least she could sense real ones" Sango mumbled but Inuyasha caught it. He was about to protest when something large landed on his back roughly pinning him to the ground. "MIROKU, SANGO!! KAGOME WAS KIDNAPPED!" Shippo yelled as he leaped into Miroku's arms. Miroku stared at him surprised. "Mind getting off me?!" Inuyasha asked feeling irritated. Kirara looked down and slowly walked off him, towards Sango. "Is it true?" Sango asked Kirara, quickly growing worried. Kirara mewed as she growled a little. Shippo on the other hand was sobbing and was yelling. Inuyasha stood up and dusted himself off. "What that heck is up with you two? Why so noisy?" Inuyasha asked as he walked towards them. Shippo quickly jumped of Miroku and whacked Inuyasha on the head, then landed on the ground with a thump. He glared at Inuyasha who glared back. "What was that for brat!!?" He yelled, he was about to hit him back until he saw Shippo start crying again. "It's your fault Kagome was kidnapped!" Shippo yelled angrily. Inuyasha froze at what the little kitsune had said.

"Ka… Kagome… was KIDNAPPED?!"

"Sir I have the priestess" a tall young man said laying a sleeping girl onto the hard wooden floor. A stranger in a long black kimono and a hood sat in the middle of the room. "Good work Sachi" he said sounding please. Sachi knelt onto hi right knee. "Thank you sure."

Kagome stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She stared at the ceiling dazed but then the events earlier made her sit up quickly. "W-where am I?!" she asked as she backed away from the two. "Calm yourself my dear, Sachi please call Karin here" the figure in black order. Sachi stood up and quickly bowed before leaving the room. Kagome watch him leave, she wasn't sure what was happening but she had to stay strong. "What do you want with me?" Kagome asked almost too forcefully. "You should not be to harsh my dear, for I will be the one to set you free"

Kagome stared at the stranger in confusion. "Free?" she asked with a tint of interest. "Yes free, Do you not suffer under the shadow of another? I will free you from your suffering"

Kagome almost laughed. The stranger lifted up their head a little but not enough to show their face. "Are you crazy? I might sometimes be sad because I'm mistaken for Kikyo but just because of that, doesn't mean that I'm not free" Kagome said as she looked around. She needed to find a way out, 'Inuyasha please hurry up' she prayed.

The figure chuckled. "You may be right, but does your heart not pain? Does it not yearn to be free from that pain?" the figure stood up and slowly walked towards her. Kagome took a step back in panic. "Do you not wish to be free?!" Kagome fell back, the figure had moved fast and was almost on top of her. "Tell me priestess…" the figure's breath was slow and shallow. Kagome now was so scared that she wasn't able to move any part of her body. "Do you not wish to be happy?!" Kagome didn't know what to say if she had said no then she would anger him and who knew what he might do, so she said the safest thing she could do, she said yes. The figure lifted his head up more but only to show a sinister smile. And immediately Kagome wished she could have taken the words back. "You're a smart girl" the cloaked figure stood up and walked back to the center of the room almost as if it was floating. Once he was seated he called the man called Sachi back into the room, but he wasn't alone. A girl about knee high walked in beside him holding what looked like a crystal ball. She had long black, curly hair and beautiful round blue eyes. "You called master?" she said bowing. "Karin, this girl needs your assistance, make it quick and make sure you get rid of all that foolish emotion she calls love and those idiots she call's friends" the figure turned around to face the other side of the room.

"ma'am?" Kagome turned to the girl bedside's her. She was so cute! But she shouldn't be thinking that! "What do you want from me?!" she asked angrily face the figure but it said nothing. "Sachi nii-san, can you please hold her?" and before Kagome could react she was pinned down by two strong arms. Karin placed the ball by her side and placed her left hand on it and her right on Kagome's speeding heart. "w-what are you doing?!" she asked scared. She struggled to get herself free but the grip was to tight. Karin started mumbling a few words Kagome didn't recognize. Karin looked up but instead of bright blue eyes, hers where pure white. A bright light engulfed them both. After a while Kagome felt exhaustion take over her and she went into a deep slip dreaming of her life back in the present, of her friend in the feudal era and of Inuyasha.

"That BASTARD!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped through the trees. He was so stupid! He thought as he sniffed the air. If only he didn't tell Kagome to go back then maybe she would be with him right now. "Damn…" he cursed. "Inuyasha do you smell Kagome?" Sango yelled from Kirara. Kikyo looked down at Inuyasha. She was forced to sit with Sango because Inuyasha didn't want her getting hurt while he was searching. She wasn't happy about it but nether was Sango. "I smelt her a while ago but I'm guessing who ever took Kagome either went under water or into the sky but seeing as there's no water…" Sango nodded. "Gotcha, Miroku and I will check the sky's" Sango said as Kirara flew higher to get a better view. She scanned the area hoping to find a clue, any clue. And there it was. It was a shrine but it had a dark aura surrounding it. She flew back down, towards Inuyasha who was still sniffing around. "There shrine nearby but it has an evil aura around it." Sango said landed next to him. Miroku flew a few meters higher and yelled down to them. "She's right, that shrine doesn't seem to friendly, should we check it out?" Miroku asked. "we have no choice it's the only thing we have" Inuyasha said as he dashed towards it. Miroku and Sango took that as a yes and went after him.

"Naraku, I swear if you're behind this, I'll have your head on platter, if anything happens to Kagome" he hissed in angry and mentally scolded himself, it was his fault she was in this mess, he just hoped it wasn't to late.

"hang on Kagome I'm coming…"

**Oh! Will Inuyasha and o get there in time? What will happen to Kagome? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Did you like it guys? If you did PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
